The Mug
by OoJessicaKnightoO
Summary: First fanfic ever, hope you enjoy. How we all wish the season finale would've ended. I do not own fox, new girl or any characters mentioned.


The Mug

So it all happened later that night. Nick Miller was laying alone (finally) in his bedroom, after Schmidt and CeCe were finished consummating their engagement. They decided to head over to CeCe's for the night, which Nick was more than happy about, until he found himself wide awake, mind racing with thoughts of the beautiful woman right across the hall from him. He couldn't believe she actually put that damn mug out, their mug. He felt a pain in his chest just thinking about all the memories that went along with that mug. He thought back to the days when they were together and happy, when he was actually happy, yes I know grumpy Nick Miller, happy? It seems crazy, but he was, he really was. She was, or so he thought, The One… The woman that he was going to spend the rest of his life with, that crazy ray of sunshine that brightened his dull grey life and made him want to be a better man. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone or anything, but just like almost every other thing in his life, he screwed it up. If anyone were to ask him he was definitely, One-Hundred percent over Jessica Day. He had even almost convinced himself of this while he was dating Kai, but that completely blew up in his face when she had broken up with him… Of course it was _her_ , Jessica Day and those big blue eyes that were way too big for her face looking at him, looking _into_ him that had to be the first to see the pain in his eyes when he showed up at Clydes. Those big, beautiful blue eyes that made him actually _want_ to talk about his feelings. He knew it wasn't like that with them anymore, though. They had said they missed being friends, but he knew damn well as soon as those words were spoken, it was over. Sure they acted friendly enough towards each other, but he couldn't talk to her the way he used to. He found himself not even being able to keep eye contact with her for more than a few seconds when they exchanged a few words here and there. It hurt too much. It hurt not seeing that absolute caring and understanding she had in her eyes for him before they dated and now that they were broken up, he could still feel his heart break a little, even though It had been over a year, to look at her and no longer see that caring and understanding but also the love that was once in her eyes when she looked at him. He had been denying it, not only to all of his friends, but also to himself but deep down he knew… He still loved her. He still loved her so much that it made his heart hurt.

As Nick looked over at his clock, he realized that he had been laying his bed, wide awake for almost 2 hours thinking about _her_. "Damnit Nick, just stop. You're a grown ass man." He muttered to himself. He couldn't help but let his mind wander back to that damn mug though. Why did they throw it away? It was still a perfectly fine mug. If there was one thing Nick Miller knew about himself, it was that he didn't get rid of things that had any meaning to him what-so-ever. But still, he couldn't… no he shouldn't… but why? "Fuck it" he whispered to himself as he stood up from his bed and slowly crept towards the door. Opening it slowly and as quietly as possible, he stuck his out and scanned the loft, just to be sure he wouldn't be caught. Quickly and quietly he walked over to the trash can with the discarded mug in it, he reached in and grabbed It, swirling around to get back to the safety of his room, he was just about to reach for his doorknob when he hears a door creak open. "Nick?" Fuck, it's her… He can't bring himself to turn around right away. "Nick, are you okay?" as he finally decides to turn around, mug hidden behind his back, he almost immediately regrets it. There she is, looking up at him with those eyes, her hair a little messed up from lying in bed, Blue pajamas and her blue fuzzy robe that make her blue eyes look even bluer. He feels a pain in his chest and has to look away. The floor seems like a safe enough place. "Hey Jess, yeah I, uh.. I'm fine. Just getting a drink of water. What are you still doing up?" He looks up at her to find her staring at him, he wants to look away again but there's something about the look in her eyes, it's almost like… "I couldn't sleep, I just came out to make a cup of tea." Nick just stares at her, he doesn't exactly know what to say. Since the break-up they had always agreed to never be alone together at any time in the loft, especially at night. But here they were, alone, in the hallway where they shared their first kiss. So he just nods and starts to turn around, back into the safety of his room, away from the temptation of the beautiful woman standing across from him. Just as he's about to turn the handle, mug still in hand, so close… "Hey Nick, would you join me? I mean… I can't sleep and I can't seem to shut my brain off, it always helps to have someone to talk to…" Nick is pretty sure his eyes are about to pop out of his head, he has no idea how to respond to that. "She wants me to join her for tea? At 2am? Alone?" he's jolted out of his thoughts when he feels her soft warm hand on his arm "Nick?" she says softly. He turns his head slightly, still not making eye contact praying that she hasn't noticed what he's holding in his hand. He lets out a breath of air he didn't even realize he was holding, "Jess, I don't think that's such a good idea." He squeezes his eyes shut, wanting nothing more than to sit in the kitchen talking and laughing with her, kissing her, touching her… "Why not Nick?" he can't look at her, she sounds disappointed, he's always hated disappointing her. "Because Jess, we have an agreement. No being alone in the loft, especially at night. It's just… It's not a good idea." He drops his head and slowly turns the knob into this bedroom "Goodnight Jess." He whispers, not even sure she can hear him. He goes to take a step into his room, when he feels her hand on his arm again, only this time she's yanking on his arm to turn him around, to make him face her. He turns around and her eyes immediately go to what he's holding in his hand. Her eyes grow about 3 times the size of what they normally are, which never fails to amaze him, how her already giant orbs could possibly get any bigger. "Nick… What are…?" Well, there's no hiding it anymore. She saw it. "Look Jess, I know we agreed to throw it out, Clean break and all that, but…" He looks down at the mug and can't help the small smirk that crosses his face. It's now or never, he thinks to himself. He's sick of hiding his feelings, he's sick of lying to everyone and acting like everything is just fine and dandy, because it's not. He loves this woman standing in front of him more than anything in this whole fucked up world. He needs to be brave, not only for her but for himself. He can't stand the thought of having to hear her say "I love you" to another man again, silently suffering while watching her with Ryan. If she turns him down, sure it'll break his heart all over again, but at least he can move on knowing that he told her, that he put himself out there for the only woman worth making himself vulnerable for. "But what Nick?" he looks up at her, really looks at her, for the first time in over a year and he sees everything he's ever needed and wanted right in front of him. He closes his eyes, knowing he can't look into her eyes when he's about to say what he's going to say, because he knows he might see the look of pity and rejection, this is something he _needs_ to tell her. "But… It wasn't a clean break for me. This has been one of the hardest years of my life, I know I've done a pretty good job at hiding it, but it's been killing me. Not only because of the crazy sexual attraction that I've always had and always will have towards you, because I mean seriously, look at you!…" He looks up at her just in time to see that adorable smirk that she's always gotten whenever he compliments her, it gives him the courage he needs, so he again, closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and continues… "But because we had something so special Jess, I hate the fact that we lost all of that because I couldn't keep my damn mouth shut. I know I'm an idiot sometimes, but it scared me Jess. I've never been with a woman that I've seriously thought about marrying, let alone one that actually wanted to marry me, I want whatever you want Jess, because I want you. What I'm trying to say is, Jess… I love you, I'm never going to stop loving you. You're the one I'm supposed to wake up to every morning, you're the one that is supposed to be the mother of my turtle faced, doe eyed children, you're the one that I'm supposed to grow old with. Jess, you're… _The One._ That's why I'm keeping this, that way even if you reject me and I have to move out, I still have this mug to remind me of a time when I had a beautiful, sweet, sexy woman that I was lucky enough to _make love_ to every night." Nick felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders, he had been wanting to say all of these things since the night they broke up and he couldn't believe he finally did it. As he stared into her tear filled eyes, he started to panic. What was she thinking? Jess was never one to stay silent when it came to "feelings". Suddenly he felt a wave a nausea set in, he had to get away from her. She was going to reject him and although he knew this was a possibility, he really didn't think it through that much, obviously. He started to turn away once more but before he did he looked back into her teary eyes once more and whispered "I'm sorry, Jess. I had to tell you" He walked quickly into his room and shut the door.

He walked over to his bed, setting the mug carefully on his bedside table, then falling face first into this pillows. He wasn't sure what to feel right now. He knew he had to tell her, of course he did, this was something he had kept bottled up for over a year. He wasn't sure how she would react, but he definitely wasn't expecting the silence. He laid there for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a couple minutes, until he heard his door open. It could only be one person, but he wasn't sure he could face her right now, so he just stayed where he was, face buried in what he just now realized was her favorite pillow, when they still shared a bed. He felt his bed dip down and a small hand slap his back. "Nick Miller, Get up right now! You can't just say all that and then leave!" He huffed into his pillow and turned over. "What the hell Jess! No need for violence!" she smiled at him and it was the sweetest thing he's seen in months. "What's up Jess? It's late, we should both get…" He was cut off by her lips smashing against his, he responded immediately, bringing one hand up to cup her cheek and then wrapping the other around her waist, pulling her down next to him. Jess broke away from his lips and sat up, she took her robe off and threw it on the floor. Nick was watching her in awe the whole time, he couldn't believe this was happening. Jess turned back towards him and straddled his body, her mouth attacked his once again, his hands went to her hips and pushed her slender body into his. He could feel the warmth between her legs against his pajama clad crotch, he was hard as soon as she started kissing him. She started grinding down on his very prominent erection and he couldn't help but groan into her mouth, he had almost forgotten how fucking sexy she was, _almost._ He broke away from her mouth and looked up into her lust filled eyes the down at her swollen lips, he raised his hand from her hip and slowly rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. "God Jess, You're beautiful… I missed you so much." His voice cracked with all the emotion he was feeling, he looked deep into her eyes as she responded to him "I missed you too Nick, so much." Her eyes filled with tears once again and she lowered her head to his ear and whispered "And I love you too, Nick. I wasn't really going to make a cup of tea, I was going to get the mug out of the trash too." She lifted her head and smiled at him, one of those full watt Jessica Day smiles that he hasn't seen in way too long. He feels like his heart is about to burst with all the love he feels for this woman on top of him. He chuckles and cups the back of her head, bringing her lips back down to his. He moves his hands slowly down her back, gently caressing as he goes. He reaches the bottom of her night shirt and tugs at it, Jess seems to get the hint and sits up, still straddling him, she slowly starts to unbutton her top, while moving her hips in slow circles, pushing her warm core right against his cock. He's so hard at this point that it almost hurts, and she hasn't even gotten her top off yet, that's just how his body reacts to her. She looks him in the eyes the whole time she's undoing her top. She finally gets to the last button and Nick almost can't take it, the look of love and lust in her eyes that he knows is reflected in his own. He puts both of his hands under her unbuttoned shirt to touch her soft flat stomach and around to her sides, he can feel her shutter, he smiles. Careful not to touch her where she wants just yet, he reaches up and slides her pajama shirt slowly off of her shoulders and down her arms, once it's off she throws it on the floor along with her robe. He continues to tease her, rubbing his hands along her stomach and between her breasts, he can tell by the noises she's making that she's getting frustrated, so he decides to stop teasing and finally cups both of her small perky breasts, one in each hand. He slowly massages them as she moans and arches into his hands. He sits up and slides his left arm around her waist. He uses his right hand to tease her nipple, slowly rubbing with his fingers before gently pinching them between his thumb and forefinger. He looks up at Jess's face to see her reaction to his touches and it doesn't disappoint. She's still slowly rocking on his erection, her eyes hooded and blown out with arousal, her swollen lips parted as she looks into his eyes. He can't take it anymore and starts kissing her, slowly parting her lips with his tongue. God he's missed this so much. His kisses move along her cheek, down along her jaw and then down to her neck. The noises Jess makes is almost enough to make him come, but he wants to savor this. He slowly works his way down to take one of her little pink nipples gently into his mouth which makes her cry out and grind down hard on his cock, making him moan. He wraps both arms around her waist and flips her over so she's lying on her back, him hovering over her. He takes a moment to just look at her, face flushed, hair spread out along his pillow. God she's beautiful. He once again lowers his mouth to take her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and gently sucking, moving from one to the other, he feels her lace her tiny fingers through his hair, she knows he loves that. He moves his kisses down her stomach stopping at her blue pajama pants. He starts to massage her inner thighs through the material before slowly lowering them off of her body. He moves his hands up her soft pale thighs until he reaches her lacy pale blue thong, he grabs them and pulls them off, throwing them on the floor. He kisses and licks his way up her legs as she spreads them more and more the closer he gets to where she really wants him. He kisses along her lower stomach before giving in, he loves to tease and he knows, although she acts like she doesn't, she loves it too. "Nick, please… god, I'm so turned on I can't take much more!" who is he to refuse? He lowers his head to her pussy lips and kisses them, gently probing with his tongue. "uhhhh niiiiick, yesss!" he takes his hands and opens her up completely to his eager mouth. She tastes so sweet it's unreal. He starts to lick and suck her clit while she squirms and moans his name, he loves seeing her like this, so wild and out of her mind. He slowly pushes two of his long expert fingers inside her, so wet and ready for him, he can't help but moan against her. He picks up the speed with both his mouth and fingers, he can feel her clenching around his fingers helplessly bucking her hips against his face. She's got such a tight grip on his hair, it almost hurts. "Nick, oh god I'm coming, ohhh fuuuck, Niiiick!" He continues to lick and kiss her until her grip loosens and her body relaxes. He kisses his way back up her body until he's hovering over her, she's smiling up at him lazily. "That was amazing, Nick." He chuckles and kisses her deeply, rubbing his hard cock against her thigh. She decides that it's time for him to get naked too and grabs his shirt, yanking it over his head, before attacking his mouth again. She reaches down between them to slip her hand into his pajama pants, searching for his cock, moaning into his mouth when she finds it and slowly starts rubbing him. "Oh my god, Jess…" Nick says as he lowers his head to her neck to kiss and suck her skin. Before he knows what's happening he feels her knee digging into his thigh, flipping him over so he is now lying where she was. She grabs hold of his pants and boxers and yanks them from his body, cock springing free. She looks up at him with that smirk that tells him that he's going to like what happens next, a lot. She lowers her head to his cock and swirls her tongue around the tip, eyes on his the whole time. She moves her tongue from top to bottom before finally taking him fully into her mouth. Nick feels his eyes roll into the back of his head. "Fuck, Jess that feels amazing". She's bobbing her head up and down so fast and he's hitting the back of her throat, he can feel that he's close, but he doesn't want this to end just yet. "Jess, stop… please, oh my god…" she takes him as deep as she can and holds it there for a moment before she lets him fall from her mouth. She sits up and he grabs her arm, bringing her lips back to his, flipping them over once again, he drags his hand down her stomach until he reaches her wet pussy again and slowly rubbing his middle finger over her clit in small circles, he starts teasing her nipples with his mouth once again. Once he's done teasing her a little more, he slowly kisses his way up her neck to her ear and whispers "Jessica, I want to make love to you." Taking her earlobe into his mouth and gently biting down, while still rubbing her clit in slow circles. She lets out a loud moan and almost screams "Yes, Nick. Make love to me, I want you so much, please!" He lifts his head to look into her eyes as he moves the hand that was teasing her and grabs himself, lining himself up with her core. Looking deeply into her eyes, he slowly enters her and whispers against her lips "I love you, Jess." Then kisses her slowly and deeply. His thrusts are slow and deep at first, but he knows Jess and he knows this won't last long. Just as he thought this, he feels her legs wrap around him as she starts moving below him, pushing her hips up against him, "Nick, faster! Please, god you feel so amazing inside me, so perfect… OH GOD YES" He picks up speed before she can finish. "Fuck Jess, you're so wet." She giggles and looks up at him "That's what you do to me, Nicholas. Uhhhh, yess!" He shifts a little so he can get a better look at her body, he's mesmerized as he watches her squeeze her own breasts and tease her nipples, he moves one of her hands away so he can suck on one of her sweet little nipples. "OH NICK, I'm so close!" He stops and flips them over so she's on top, pumping his dick up into her and rubbing her clit with his thumb. She starts bouncing up and down on him like a mad women, then suddenly slows and starts to shake as her orgasm rips through her tiny body "Niiiick!". He sits up and wraps his arms around her, bringing her as close as he can as he continues to pump up into her slowly, releasing inside of her with the most powerful orgasm he's ever had. Her head is resting on his shoulder, both of their bodies slick with sweat, he rubs her back soothingly as he kisses her forehead. She lifts her head and looks up at him and smiles. Nick feels like he could cry at this moment, the love he can see in her eyes makes his heart soar. He smiles back at her then slowly kisses her. He releases her lips and rests his forehead against hers. "I love you so much, Jess. I don't ever want to be without you again, I don't think my heart could handle it." She pulls her head back and looks deeply into his eyes. "I love you so much too, Nick. I missed you so much and I never want to be without you ever again. Not only was I missing my best friend for the past year, but also the love of my life. Nick, I know we can make it work this time, because the love I have for you is once in a lifetime. You're The One, Nick Miller. I'm all in!" He smiled so hard it could've split his face. "Well Jessica Day, I'm glad we're on the same page. I'm all in too, Doll!" Jess laughed and laid her head back on his shoulder as he held her, still fully connected. "Hey, Nick?" Nick kissed her cheek. "Yeah, Jess?" Jess started rubbing the hair at the base of his neck. "I'm so happy that you got The Mug out of the trash." He smiled. "Me too, Jess, Me too."


End file.
